GCGBCB 2: Fire Burning Love and Hatred
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: The little birdie is done singing her song quietly. Done watching them live happily when they took her happiness away. She made a promise but as she grew older more in mind than in body, she learned that promises can and will be broken. Her parents may have failed but this canary hasn't song it's last Melody...Revenge is her song and their lives will be her chorus.


**Chapter 1: Too Young**

**I am amazed at the amount of people that liked and loved Good Country Girls Bad City Boys. Truly I am. And I have to admit it was some parts I really could have done better with. Like Bliss. I actually thought of changing her completely to another OC I had paired with Bark but what is done is done. **

**I am surprised people want to see a sequel EVEN MORE SURPRISED THAT SOME OF YOU GUYS THOUGHT I MADE ROSY UP! L.M.A.O. I did not make her up. She is a actual Archie character and some of you were even upset that I choose to focus more on her and Scourge than Amy and Sonic. I did that because I see something about Amy and Sonic on here ALL. THE. TIME. So really I like choosing characters that are almost completely forgotten about. Plus, Amy isn't really my favorite Sonic girl character. And it doesn't matter who that is. **

**I will try my best with this sequel. I have an available computer now so hopefully work won't make me lazy. I want to thank you guys first and say I LOVE YOU! **

**LET'S BEGIN…(Sorry for any mistakes...You know their there, don't play yourself. I can read this thing a thousand times and there will still be mistakes SOMEWHERE. But enjoy!) **

* * *

It was raining and she hated days like this. It was on this day a life she barely began to live changed for this worse.

"Child are you getting on the bus or not…"

The little canary looked to the bus driver who only frowned back at her. The little one only looked back down to the ground and climbed onto the bus. She carefully dodged paper planes, spit balls, rough playing high school students, and side stares. The school she attended had a very poor budget even with it being an elementary school and high school built within one another.

The bus driver could careless where the children sat as long as she got them away from her. The bus driver barely wanted for the little girl to find a seat before she closed the bus doors and pulled off making the small child fall into a pregnant teen, who showed no mercy for her.

"WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING!" She yelled with a push at the child causing her to run into someone else on the opposite side.

The small girl quickly got up apologizing and rushing further to the back.

Suddenly the school bus abruptly stopped causing the child to fall to the floor. Everyone got quiet as the bus driver turned in her seat and looked back at the child, frowning.

"You need to find a seat girl."

Suddenly all the student's eyes were on her. She quickly got up rushing all the way to the back. She kept her head down till the bus started moving again.

"It's okay Melody."

The young girl known as, Melody, eyes widened and looked up at the person she sat next too. He was a teenage hedgehog named Hann. He called Melody his 'friend'. Melody was hoping she wouldn't have to sit all the way in the back with him. It was completely secluded being as the seat on the opposite side was missing so only he and Melody sat in the back alone.

Melody tensed up as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Her grandmother thought it would be cute for her to wear a dress today. She tried her best to refuse but her grandmother won when she saw the sun was out but not for long as it did begin raining but Melody was already at school by then.

Hann smiled he leaned to her ear whispering, "I see you wore a dress today. I think you look better in them." He rubbed her leg as if he was checking for bruises. The bus floor was hard.

Melody closed her eyes trying her best to not tremble and thinking of a better place than were she was at. She couldn't control the tremble as his hands slid higher. He picked her and placed her by the window keeping his hands where they were but under her dress.

Melody started singing a song in her head to take her mind away. That always soothed her when her grandmother or her aunt song to her. She would have a nightmare and sing the fear of the nightmare away. When she was having a bad day, she would sing the entire way home. Her habit came in handy, especially, when she had to deal with Hann. Melody's thoughts and song was ruined when she felt a sharp pain.

"Shhhh…remember I told you it hurts only for a little while…okay?"

Melody didn't and couldn't control her shaking as she only nodded and tried of her best to think of a better place than this…

X

After what seemed like an eternity for Melody the bus stopped at Hann's place. It was a run-down apartment complex much like the whole neighborhood. Luckily, Hann lived blocks and blocks away from Melody. So she only had to deal with him at school and the ride home.

Hann pecked on her the head whispering to her, "See you tomorrow, Mel." He quickly got up getting off the bus with a number of other children but it was still a number of other children on the bus.

Melody stayed in the back as Hann glanced back at her before going off somewhere with the other teenage boys. She couldn't stop the tears as she only brought her knees to her face and began crying silently. Eventually, the little one fell asleep.

…..

"Melody….Melody…."

The small canary slowly raised her head, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. The bus driver put her hands on her hips.

"I rode by your house twice already because I didn't want to wake you."

Melody looked up and sure enough it was her home. Not really a home, but another apartment complex only thing different about this one was a lot of people not from America stayed here. Different music from different countries played all around her but it was just as low down as Hann's side of town.

Melody sighed grabbing her things and getting up. She was last person to get off, again. Soon as she was off the bus driver closed the doors and left. Melody looked down as she made her way inside. She didn't make eye contact with the thugs that seemed to stop talking when she walked in the building.

Melody hurried onto the stairwell and made her way to her apartment. She quickly rushed inside having almost bumped into some more of the thugs. There was something about them she didn't like. Soon as she stepped inside two little ones bone rushed her legs.

"MEL!"

Melody groaned, she didn't like to be touched when she was wet. "Get off of me."

"My little song is home!"

Melody only smiled as she pushed her small cousins off her legs and her grandmother came dancing in the room cleaning her hands. Melody smelled her grandmother's cooking from a floor down. It was always the best.

Despite Melody being a canary her grandmother and cousins were hedgehogs but that didn't matter to Melody for this was all she knew. Melody's grandmother stopped and her smile fell seeing the condition Melody was in. She immediately knew they little girl had been crying but she left that alone.

The elderly hedgehog quickly got on her knees taking the small child face into her hands. "My song I am so sorry." She said, her Spanish accent very thick. "I did not know it would rain today. Come with me, come." She took her hand and taking her to the room she shared with the twins.

Melody slowly sat on her bed while her grandmother's back was turned, she didn't want her to notice the wincing as she sat down. She was lucky that grandmother didn't see the odd way she walked from being pulled.

"How was your day, my little song?"

Melody, "It was okay." She said her voice small and sad. She wish she didn't have to talk to her grandmother that way. She knew her grandmother saw through her lie but she didn't question it. Melody would always tell her it was nothing.

The old hedgehog sighed. "Aye…Your lazy aunt was supposed to go wash clothes today." She turned back to the canary with a disappointed look. "I don't want you wearing those wet clothes…And I have no idea where your Aunt is. After dinner we'll go wash clothes. Just put on this for now." The elderly hedgehog gave the girl a pair jeans and a shirt out of the set of dirty clothes before leaving and going to finish dinner.

Melody nodded as her grandmother rushed out to go finish dinner and the twins rushed in as she continued to change.

"MEL! MEL! MEL!"

Melody growled lowly, she loved her cousins but they were **very** annoying. She didn't yell at them all the time being that they were only 3 and didn't know any better.

"What Milly and Nilly?" She said playfully getting in their faces.

The twins danced around her giggling. They loved Melody mostly because she sung to them, played with them, and let her sleep in her bed. Basically, she let them rule her life when their mother wasn't around.

"Mommy gone?"

"Where mommy?"

Melody glanced glared at them smirking and walking out the room saying, "I'm not telling."

The twins giggled harder running after her. "Yes you will! Yes you will!" The stopped giggling when they saw that Melody had stopped in the hallway.

"Mel-"

She turned back and shushed them before pulling them to her. The twins looked to the door seeing a lady they recognized at the door. Melody knew the girl as her auntie's friend. Her grandmother and the lady were speaking in Spanish the twins couldn't make out everything they were saying but Melody could.

Not even a minute had passed and the conversation was over. Melody continued to watch as the lady rushed off and her grandmother slowly closed the door and began to pray. The elderly hedgehog turned to the small ones looking at her after finishing her prayer. She could only smile as tears run down face.

She walked over to them kneeling in front of them. "Babies, Auntie and Momma won't be coming home tonight-"

One of the twins tackled her. "I want mommy!" She cried which in turned caused her sister to follow suit.

The grandmother sighed once again. "I know, I know. My little vanillas but momma and Auntie are coming home just not tonight. Okay?"

Melody head fell as she nodded with the twins only nodding in response. Melody's grandmother stood up.

"Now come on girls we need to go get ready to wash these clothes. My little chickas aren't going to school in stinky clothes if I can help it." She said mushing each child's cheek making them smile and giggle.

That's all she wanted to see, that's what she lived for. Her grand-girls.

X

Night time had fallen and they still weren't done with washing clothes. Apparently, a lot of people had planned to go to the laundry mat as well as Melody, the twins, and her grandmother.

By the time Melody's grandmother was able to get a machine to use the sun had disappeared and the moon was showing its face. Milly and Nilly had a fallen asleep while Melody did her best to stay up so she could finish her homework while her grandmother read a magazine till the dyer was done.

Melody jumped slightly making her little cousins stir a little and her grandmother giggle at her.

"Mel, your my partner in crime you can't fall asleep on me."

Melody rubbed her eyes before yawning and beginning to put her homework up. "Sorry, grandmi. I'm really sleepy."

"I know my song. The clothes are almost done."

Melody finished putting up her homework before going quiet. "Grandmi…Where is Auntie?"

Melody's grandmother took a sad breath placing the magazine down. "She was being bad and she will be staying with the police men for a little bit. Don't worry though, she'll be okay just like last time."

Melody only nodded in understanding, this wasn't the first time her aunt was arrested for whatever it was she did. Melody and her grandmother heard the ding of the dyer. The small canary began to get up and help her grandmother but was stopped.

"No, I got it. Just stay with the girls. Okay?"

Melody nodded but as she looked out the window, she saw why her grandmother wanted her to stay with the twins. It was those thugs from the building. She acted as if she didn't see them coming in but they completely ignored her, the twins and her grandmother. She looked to her grandmother who quickly put the rest of the clothes in the bag and rushed over to them. She placed the bag in a cart she used to go grocery shopping with and took one twin as Melody took the other.

"Come on, we must go."

Melody didn't question her grandmother only quickly followed her. They quickly got back to the apartment complex and got back to the apartment quicker than that. Her grandmother breathed a sigh of relieve as she directed Melody to her room. The laid the twins to bed before her grandmother helped get her to bed.

"Grandmi, what were they doing?"

"Promise me…That you will never get caught up in something like that…"

Melody only smiled a small smile. Even though she was only 5, she understood what her grandmother's concerns were.

"I promise, grandmi." She said hugging her grandmother tightly as her grandmother hugged her back just as tight.

"I love you, my little song. Good night."

"I love you too, grandmi. Good night."

X

Today was a Wednesday Melody's favorite and worse day. Favorite, because she wouldn't have to go to school and deal with Hann and worse because she visiting parents she would never get to speak to. Her grandmother choose this day because it was the day both her parents died. Melody's grandmother didn't care much for her father but her mother loved him and he took her away from that neighborhood so she was thankful for him in a way. Till it became his fault that her mother's life was taken away.

It was a long ride to the cemetery her parents were at because they were buried all the way on the other side of the New York. A richer side. Melody's Aunt was home after a whole week of being in jail and she was glad the twins stayed with her. She was hoping last week was the first and last time the twins came with her and her grandmother to this part of town. They were a handful you can imagine.

They climbed out of the taxi at the cemetery gates, her grandmother paid and the man left. They would get another one as they left. Melody was hoping she would get to explore the neighborhood. All the houses were big and nice, very different compared to what she was used to.

Melody didn't let herself daydream for long as she followed her grandmother to their destination. Once there she read the words on the gravestones.

"Battle Kukku?"

Melody's grandmother snorted in annoyance. "Some gang or whatever it was. Your mother swear up and down he was legit…She loved him, she thought very highly of your father."

Melody stared at the graves. She hated mother's day, father's day, her birthday and all holidays. Not many children in her school had both parents, mostly one or the other but they had their parents and she did not. She knew she wasn't alone in that struggle but it surely felt like it. She got teased and bullied a lot for it too. She knew that her parents didn't just die from illness or a horrible accident. They were murdered, she didn't know by who or what. Through her thoughts the young girl placed a white lily on the grave. Her grandmother said it was her mother's favorite flower, she wished she knew what her father's was.

"Melody…remember what I always told you."

"Revenge solves nothing."

"Correct. Always remember that."

Melody looked up at her grandmother who smiled down at her and patted her head as she smiled back to her.

"DAD COME ON!"

Melody and her grandmother looked as a bright green hedgehog ran through the grave yard. He was dressed in nice clothes, nice clothes only the high school students at her school would wear. Behind him was an older male hedgehog, his fur a bit darker and way taller.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." He chuckled.

Melody stared at them from some reason wanting to follow them, she glanced to her grandmother as she knelt down at the grave and began speaking to it. When her grandmother did that, they would be there for a while so Melody took the distraction and followed the father and son.

The little one made sure to stay unseen by the pair. She wasn't afraid that she was getting too far away from grandmother or they would hurt her if they saw her, she just wanted to remain unseen. She followed them till they stopped at a grave. She only watched as the older male placed a rose on the grave and the younger male did that same before the little boy looked to his father seeming to speak to him about something. She wanted to get close and hear what they were saying. She began to wonder was the young boy's mom buried here too?

"MELODY!"

She looked back seeing her grandmother stomp her way to her. "You should never run off like that." She fused folding her arms as Melody could only look at the ground.

"I'm sorry Grandmi." Melody would have continued talking if she hadn't noticed her grandmother staring at the father and son before grabbing her hand and dragging her away. Speaking Spanish very quickly and almost in a praying tune.

The young girls grandmother called the taxi service they used before. Melody noticed her grandmother was very quiet before and after the taxi got there to pick them up and when they got inside the car, to which her grandmother rushed them to do.

"Grandmi…"

"Melody, remember your promise?"

Melody looked to her shoes before answering, "Yes. I will never go for revenge."

"Always remember that was your father's down fall and your mother's too…That man you saw…." Her grandmother never finished.

After a while Melody's eyes went wide as the young girl put it all together. The hedgehog was the reason's she was had no parents. She will never hug them, kiss them, laugh with them, fight with them… never know them. Melody began to cry, it was his fault…all his fault. She felt her grandmother pull her to her and hug her tightly.

"Revenge will solve nothing…promise me that you will never go for revenge. I don't want to lose you through that…"

….

"I promise."

* * *

**I really really tried to get this to you guys earlier WAY EARLIER but things got in my way so since its Friday, I already know that a lot of people are probably u this late. Hope you guys enjoyed this I am still thinking of ways to go about this entire story. Don't hesitate to review and tell me what think and give suggestions. I wouldn't mind ;) Later! **

_**Bliss**_


End file.
